


Diari Keluarga Boboiboy: Bagian Tiga, Melahirkan

by uritaeyeon



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Romance, ada keluarga mereka berdua
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AT/Vignette/Boboiboy tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini istrinya akan melahirkan. Namun sayang, karena beberapa hal, mau tidak mau Yaya harus melahirkan prematur./"Iya, Ma. Padahal dulu pas ketemu Yaya masih kelas empat SD. Terus tiba-tiba udah nikah. Eh sekarang tau-tau malah punya anak."/BBBYaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diari Keluarga Boboiboy: Bagian Tiga, Melahirkan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah hasil karya Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s)

Boboiboy menghela napas lega. Hari ini Yaya diputuskan untuk masuk rumah sakit karena kontraksi yang berlanjut. Meskipun ada perasaan lega yang menyelimuti hatinya, tapi tetap saja nalurinya sebagai seorang suami dan calon ayah khawatir. Ini baru bulan ketujuh sang istri mengandung buah hati mereka. Tapi Yaya sudah sering mengalami kontraksi. Bahkan minggu lalu sempat ada pendarahan.

Untuk satu dan banyak hal, dia merasa membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkannya. Pria itu tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa saat ini. Selain itu, sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu dia menelepon orang tuanya, tapi kenapa mereka belum datang juga?

"Ya Allah ...," kini pria yang memiliki lima persona itu menghela napas berat. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai topi yang dipakainya pun terlepas. Jemarinya merogoh saku celananya, ingin menelepon orang tuanya lagi saat terdengar suara derap langkah kaki dari sebelah kanannya.

Dia menoleh. Syukurlah orang tuanya sudah datang. "Ma, Pa. Akhirnya kalian dateng juga," katanya lega.

Ibu Boboiboy langsung mengambil duduk di samping anaknya. Tak ubahnya sang suami dan sang putra tunggal, dia memasang wajah khawatir. "Gimana sama Yaya? Dia baik-baik aja, kan? Anaknya nggak kenapa-kenapa, kan?"

"Nggak kok, Ma. Cuman ya ini dari tadi dokternya belum keluar juga. Aku takut sebenernya ada sesuatu." Ibu Boboiboy baru saja ingin bertanya lebih jauh saat dokter yang menangani menantunya muncul di hadapan mereka bertiga.

"Keluarga Nyonya Yaya?" tanya dokter tersebut sopan. Boboiboy mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri. "Saya suaminya."

Dokter yang tampak seumuran dengan ibunya itu tersenyum lembut. Tanpa mengurangi keanggunannya, wanita berusia empat puluh tahun lebih itu pun berbicara, "Begini, kondisi istri dan anak Anda tidak bisa kami katakan baik-baik saja. Posisi kepala bayi Anda sudah berada di bawah dan Nyonya Yaya masih mengalami pendarahan. Saat ini beliau sedang istirahat sembari melakukan transfusi darah."

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, memerhatikan ekspresi ketiga orang di hadapannya, sebelum melanjutkan, "Jadi kami sarankan untuk melakukan proses kelahiran sekarang juga. Kami takut jika ini ditunda lebih lama lagi, istri atau bayi Anda—atau malah keduanya—sudah tidak bisa kami tertolong. Masalahnya adalah Nyonya Yaya sampai melakukan transfusi darah. Mohon dipertimbangkan lagi."

Mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Boboiboy menggigit bibir atasnya kalut. Dia mengusap wajahnya lelah dan menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Boleh saya bertemu dengan istri saya? Saya ingin mendiskusikan hal ini dulu dengannya. Setelah itu baru saya akan menemui dokter kembali."

"Iya, silakan. Saya pikir Nyonya Yaya juga sudah membaik. Saya permisi dulu," wanita berkerudung itu membungkuk sopan lalu mulai berjalan menjauh dari sana yang diikuti oleh asistennya beberapa saat kemudian.

Pria itu membuka pintu kamar rawat pelan, disempatkannya untuk menebar senyuman pada suster yang kebetulan keluar dari kamar rawat istrinya itu.

Dengan perlahan, dia berjalan menghampiri tubuh sang istri yang kini terbaring lemah di ranjang sana. Pria yang menikahi Yaya sembilan bulan lalu itu tersenyum sedih, pandangannya menatap sendu. "Yaya ...," panggilnya halus sembari menarik kursi di sana.

"Eng ... Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy menduduki kursi besi itu. Dia mengelus salah satu tangan sang istri dan menatap wajahnya lembut. "Kamu nggak apa-apa? Masih lemes? Ada yang sakit? Pusing?"

Wanita itu menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah. "Nggak apa-apa—aku baik-baik aja kok. Oh iya, kamu katanya nelepon papa sama mama juga."

"Ada. Mereka di luar," masih tetap mengelus tangan wanita yang dia cintai, pria itu kembali berujar, "Ya, ada yang mau aku omongin. Ini soal kamu dan anak kita."

"Apa? Aku harus melahirkan prematur ya?"

Sedikit banyak, pria itu tersentak mendengar penuturan istrinya yang terdengar tanpa beban. Padahal hati pemuda itu sudah berdebar-debar, otaknya sibuk mencari kalimat-kalimat halus—berusaha tak menyinggung perasaan sang calon ibu.

"Kamu udah tau?"

Yaya tertawa pelan. Dia mengangguk. "Nggak, cuman nebak aja. Lagian bukan cuman sekali dua kali aku pendarahan, kan. Jadi, kalau misalnya aku disuruh ngelahirin prematur aku udah nggak kaget. Maaf ya, bikin kamu khawatir. Maaf juga aku kadang suka nggak bisa diem, mau masak inilah itulah, pergi ke sinilah ke situlah. Pernah lagi pergi ke Pulau Rintis sendiri. Maaf ya, Pa ..."

Kini giliran Boboiboy yang tertawa. Dia mengelus puncak kepala sang istri dan mengecupnya pelan. "Jadi kamu ngelahirin prematur aja ya? Berarti _caesar_?"

"Iya. Soalnya aku juga udah nggak kuat kalau normal. Aku mau bius total."

"Iya. Aku panggilin dokternya ya."

"Hmm."

**X.x.X**

Dan adegan menunggu dengan jantung yang terus berdebar kencang pun terulang lagi. Namun kini pria itu merasa bahwa rongga dadanya akan meledak. Dia bukan menunggu pemeriksaan dokter seperti satu jam yang lalu, tapi dia kini sedang menunggu istrinya yang kini sedang berjuang di dalam ruang operasi.

Ibu Boboiboy yang mengerti kegelisahan anaknya pun menarik tangannya lembut, menyuruhnya duduk dengan isyarat. "Duduk aja. Nunggunya sambil duduk."

Mau tak mau, Boboiboy pun duduk di samping ibunya. Dia menggenggam tangan ibunya. "Ma, aku khawatir. Yaya, kan abis pendarahan, baru aja transfusi darah. Terus masa sekarang dia udah kehilangan darah lagi?"

"Dokter tau yang terbaik kok. Lagian, tadi, kan selesai Yaya transfusi nggak langsung operasi. Tadi kita nunggu dulu sampai Yaya-nya juga siap mental dan fisik. Udah, kamu tenang aja," ibu satu orang anak itu mengusap pundak anaknya yang terasa tegang. Dia tersenyum sedih. Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin anaknya ini lahir dari rahimnya, sekarang dia sudah duduk di pinggir anaknya, menunggu istri sang putra tunggal melahirkan cucu pertamanya.

Suami dari Ibu Boboiboy itu berpindah tempat duduk. Yang asalnya di kursi seberang, kini pindah ke samping putranya. Dia merangkul pundak sang putra. "Ah, anak papa sekarang udah mau jadi ayah. Tenang aja, Boboiboy. Yaya itu, kan kuat. Dia bisa kok ngelewatin itu. Kita yang di sini cuman bisa berdoa aja. Semoga nggak terjadi apa-apa di dalam sana. Anak kamu juga bisa lahir dengan selamat, ibunya juga nggak apa-apa."

Boboiboy tersenyum samar mendengar perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya. Dia mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, berdoa dalam hati.

_Ya Allah, tolong lindungilah istri dan anakku. Buatlah mereka berdua selamat dan dapat berkumpul kembali bersamaku. Aamiin._

Kedua netra cokelatnya kembali terbuka. Sejurus kemudian, dia baru teringat sesuatu. "Ma, aku belum nelepon orang tuanya Yaya lho."

"Oh ya udah sini mama aja yang nelepon."

**X.x.X**

Saat melihat dokter yang menangani istrinya telah keluar dengan raut wajah bahagia, saat itu juga Boboiboy tahu bahwa Allah telah mengabulkan doanya. Dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya melihat Yaya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke ruang inkubator terlebih dahulu—meninggalkan wanita itu bersama orang tua kandungnya.

Yaya sendiri telah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa dengan anak mereka yang ditaruh di ruang khusus bayi prematur. Di sana berjajar inkubator yang telah terisi oleh bayi-bayi yang masih membutuhkan dukungan alat medis.

Pria itu tak bisa lebih bahagia daripada ini. Alhasil dia berdiri di sana, menggendong buah hatinya atas izin suster, dan melantunkan azan di telinga sang anak. Selesai mengumandangkan azan, dia pun kembali meletakkan sang buah hati yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu ke dalam inkubator dengan bantuan suster.

Dia tersenyum bangga—namun juga bahagia. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap kaca bening yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dengan sang anak.

"Rava, ini papa. Mama kamu lagi tidur, dia lagi istirahat," bisiknya pada sang putra. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

"Ma, Pa, aku udah jadi ayah ..."

Kedua orang tua pria tersebut pun menghampiri sang anak dan merangkulnya lembut. "Cie, anak mama udah gede. Udah jadi ayah, udah kerja, udah punya keluarga sempurna," goda sang ibu.

Boboiboy tertawa pelan sembari menyeka air matanya. "Iya, Ma. Padahal dulu pas ketemu Yaya masih kelas empat SD. Terus tiba-tiba udah nikah. Eh sekarang tau-tau malah punya anak," dan diakhiri dengan kekehan pelan.

"Iya nih aduh anak papa udah gede. Papa sama mama jadi keliatan tua dong?" tambah sang ayah.

"Engga dong. Papa sama Mama jadi kakek-nenek muda," balas Boboiboy tak mau kalah. Sejurus kemudian, pria itu berbalik dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku mau ke tempat Yaya dulu ya."

"Iya. Mama sama papa di sini mau puas-puasin liat anak kamu," timpal sang ibu. Boboiboy permisi keluar dari sana sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil menuju ruang rawat sang istri. Begitu sampai di ruang rawat bernomor 107 itu, dia langsung membuka pintunya pelan.

"Oh, Ayah, Ibu, Totoitoy," sapanya pada ketiga anggota keluarga Yaya di sana. Dia tersenyum sopan sembari menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Maaf tadi langsung ke sana."

Ibu dari istrinya itu berdiri dari kursi di samping ranjang sang putri lalu menghampiri pria tersebut. Dia mengusap bahu menantunya pelan. "Nggak apa-apa. Lagian kamu harus mengazani putramu, kan? Nah sekarang kamu sama Yaya aja gih. Ibu, Ayah, sama Totoitoy mau ke ruang inkubator aja."

"Iya," jawabnya sopan. Boboiboy memerhatikan mereka bertiga sampai akhirnya ketika menantu dan adik iparnya sudah menghilang di balik pintu, dia langsung menduduki kursi yang diduduki oleh Ibu Yaya sebelumnya. "Yaya ..."

Tangan ringkih sang istri digenggamnya lembut, diusapnya penuh kasih sayang. "Kamu udah bangun?" bisiknya.

Sepasang netra yang awalnya bersembunyi itu kini terbuka perlahan. Mata sang wanita mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang diterimanya tiba-tiba. "Boboiboy?"

"Iya, ini aku,"— _cup_. Tangan sang istri yang digenggamnya itu dikecupnya.

Yaya tersenyum lemah melihat suaminya yang begitu memancarkan aura kebahagiaan. "Tadi aku tidur lagi, soalnya masih ada pengaruh obat bius. Tapi aku udah ngasih ASI kok. Oh iya, gimana anak kita? Gimana keadaan Rava?"

"Sehat, _alhamdulillah_. Normal. Makasih ya, Yaya. Aku bahagia banget."

"Iya, aku juga bahagia banget. Walaupun sempat deg-degan juga." Yaya membalas genggaman suaminya. Dia menatap lurus mata cokelat yang senada dengan matanya. "Nanti ibu tinggal bareng sama kita, kan?"

"Iya. Nanti sampai kita siap ngurus anak. Kamu jangan dulu mikirin kedai. Awas aja kalau kamu berani nanya-nanya soal kedai. Kedai Tok Aba biar aku yang atur, oke?"

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan. "Hihihi. Iya, iya."

"Kamu masih capek? Tidur dulu aja gimana? Nanti aku suruh mama atau ibu buat jagain kamu dulu di sini sementara aku ngambil baju ke rumah."

"Ya udah, aku tidur dulu ya. Tapi kamu di sini dulu, sebentar aja."

"Oke, oke."

Boboiboy tersenyum. Matanya terpaku pada wajah wanita yang paling dia cintai di dunia ini. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut. Dia berdiri sejenak untuk mengecup dahi sang istri sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk.

Dan tak lama kemudian, pria itu justru malah jatuh tertidur menyusul istrinya.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo~!
> 
> Ya ampun maaf banget ini bagian tiganya baru kelar sekarang. Sedangkan yang dua bagian sebelumnya di-publish Mei. Ini out of my expectation sejujurnya. Awalnya pengen Yaya ngelahirin normal aja, tapi kenapa malah melenceng ke prematur. Justru awalnya mau ada adegan Yaya yang hamil tua tapi masih doyan masak.
> 
> Aku mau minta maaf sama yang prosedur medis di atas. Aku nggak pernah liat orang lahiran, apalagi ini lahir prematur. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan.
> 
> Jadi anaknya namanya Rava. Dia cowok.
> 
> Bagian keempatnya antara nyeritain keseharian baru mereka sebagai orang tua atau skip ke pas Rava udah gede (sekitar lima taunan lah).
> 
> Nah buat Rava, tolong bayangin aja anak kecil umur lima taun, nggak jauh beda sama Boboiboy, pipinya tembem terus senyumnya manis. Suka pake hoodie tapi nggak disleting, suka pake topi juga nurun dari ayahnya tapi topinya miring ala Taufan. Manggil ke diri sendirinya pake nama (jadi contohnya gini: 'Papa, Rava nggak mau ini. Rava maunya itu.'). Dia anaknya nggak bisa diem, meleng dikit kadang udah di mana. Suka ilang-ilang nggak jelas makanya kalau lagi jalan-jalan orang tuanya overprotective. Dia maniak cokelat, ditambah Yaya suka bikin kue berbahan dasar cokelat. Dia tau kalau Boboiboy punya jam kuasa, jadi kadang suka jahil (contoh: 'Rava nggak mau sama Papa asli. Rava maunya sama Papa Hali). Tapi meskipun gitu dia tetep paling sayang sama papanya yang asli.
> 
> Udah deh kayaknya cukup segitu aja yang bisa aku kasih tau (karena emang nggak ada lagi yang bisa dikasih tau).
> 
> Terima kasih bagi yang semua yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
